Amazed
by Cheery Wolf
Summary: When Syaoran falls extremely ill, just days before the famous Clover Rain festival, who will help him? S+S! R&R!!!!!!!! ^_~
1. Garnet

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura! I wish!**

C.W.: Kero, Spinel Sun and my horse, Cheery, went on a little vacation to Hawaii ... grumbles... oohhhhh just they wait! Anyway this is my second fic! Some OOC, Eriol and Tomoyo already confessed but not Sakura and Syaoran. 

_**Amazed**_

By Cheery Wolf (a.k.a C.W.)

Chapter 1: Garnet  


Autumn. The season that many citizens in Tomodea love and cherished. Adults enjoy it because of the fiery shade trees take and the also of the peaceful and quiet environment that only spring can rival. Children love it because they can run and play with the fallen leaves on the dry ground, spend time with friends and family or just be themselves.

Well, almost everyone. At King Penguin Park 'busy' was the prime word. Shouts and orders are heard everywhere since there groups of people putting together a large stage-like platform and several game or food stands.

Autumn is also the season when the annual Clover Rain festival is celebrated. People from all around Japan come to this famous activity. Every year the park is decorated with rainbow colored lights, lanterns and different types of decorations. Most were the colors red, yellow and orange. Games, contests, and auctions were held at the festival. And as anyone can see, this year, the festival will be arrange and organized by 18 year-old Tomoyo Daidouji. Her lavender eyes, filled with determination as she sent orders to the poor, miserable boys, including her steady boyfriend, one 19 year-old Eriol Hiiragizawa, also known as the reincarnation of Clow Reed.

"Tomoyo, what's the big deal!" the azure-eyed whined, as he carried six thick, long planks of wood from one side of the park to the other. Even with his magic enhanced strength they were still heavy.

His girlfriend looked at him, "The big deal, my dear, is that this is the first time the mayor gave me the responsibility to arrange one of the most famous festivals in Japan and I want it to be the best, so quit whining and get to work!" With that order, the black-haired girl turned her attention to three boys that were putting a turkey-bird decoration upside-down, "NO! Put that right!"

Eriol sweat dropped, 'Why did I agree to do this in the first place? Well, at least I'm not one of the victims that fall under Tomoyo's REAL wrath.' He smiled at that thought. Putting down the planks, two adults thank him and took the wood. Stretching, Eriol wondered where the hell was a certain naïve girl and cute descendant.

At the Kinomoto Residence, World War III was occurring. Of food, that is. Inside the kitchen 18 year-old Sakura Kinomoto was trying to stop Kero and Spinel Sun, two of the four guardians of the Sakura cards, from devouring her night and day's work of cupcakes, cookies, and a large wedding-size cake. The young Card Mistress manage to stop Spinel Sun since he fell asleep. Kero forced him to eat sweets, and because of that, Sakura's house almost collapsed. Luckily for Sakura her father and brother and Yukito were out on job meetings in Europe.

"Let me GO! I want some cookies!" the yellow bear shouted, struggling in his mistress hands.

"Kero, this food isn't for you. There're for the festival!" She reminded him.

"Oh, C'mon... no one will notice if I have a little bite!"

"Don't make lock you in the basement with the Lock and Shield Cards and put Watery to guard you again!" Sakura threatened.

The guardian sweat dropped very hard, remembering the last that happened. It was last summer. When Sakura and her friends came to cool off with some fruit-flavor ice-cream bars she worked very hard on for an entire month, but what they found were wrappers all over the floor. At the end of the day Sakura punished him by locking the small guardian in the basement without eating food for an entire day with the Lock Card. The Shield to block the sound to the outside. And also she put the Watery Card to watch over him, just in case he did something drastic.

"Then again maybe not." Kero said.

Sakura smiled at her victory. But it didn't last long when she saw the hour. 12:00p.m.

Her response? One big, "HOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

She scrambled all over the house. Took a quick bath. Put on white jean shorts, a red shirt with a white jacket over it and sneakers. The emerald- eyed girl ran back to he kitchen, packed the goods in boxes, and transferred them to a small transport go-cart (her father rented one), even the large blue-frosted cake that had small autumn leaves adorning it. And finally grabbed Kero and the still sleeping Spinel Sun. She locked the door, turned on the ignition and raced off.

In another part of town, a male figure was just waking up. Sprawled over the king sized bed, tired amber/gold eyes opened. But quickly shutting them to escape the bright sunlight that was entering through the slightly opened window. He covered himself with green blankets.

As bad as he wanted sleep, luck wasn't in his favor.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-**

19 year-old Syaoran Li slammed the deadly sound off, since it started to cause his head to pound. He sat for a while waiting for his head to calm down. When he was sure, he stood up, quickly regretting it. A wave of dizziness struck him as he wobbled to the bathroom. Looking at his reflection, Syaoran saw his face all red; his messy hair drenched in sweat, and for some reason it was getting hard to breathe...

Thinking it was nothing, he took off his sleep-crumpled clothes and entered the shower. Turning on the water, the young man winced when the cold water touched his skin.

Finishing, he dried himself with a green towel and put on black khaki pants, blue shirt and a brown jacket. He wasn't very hungry. So he left without eating breakfast and lunch (it was 12:00p.m.). When Syaoran was just exiting the apartment complex, his vision blurred severely. He leaned against the crystal doors.

A middle-age worker, who was mopping the floor, noticed this, a concerned look on her face, "Hey sonny, are you okay?"

Syaoran opened his eyes. Hiding the painful headache he was feeling, he nodded.

The work lady still looked at the boy-turned-man she had known for 8 years, "You sure?"

The young man nodded again with a small smile, his voice just above a whisper, "Yeah, I'm okay Tara... " He opened the transparent doors and took off to the park. He promised Sakura and Tomoyo he was going to help them with the arrangements for the festival.

Tara sadly looked at his retreating form, 'I hope he's alright, he looked awful last night when he came back soaked from last night's rain' With that thought she continued her work.

As Syaoran entered the outskirts of the park, he noticed several people hugging themselves and tightening their coats.

'Must from the cold, but do I feel so hot?' Sweat matted his hair, his vision blurred even more dangerously than before and his headache was growing even worse. He felt like someone was cutting off his breathing.

When he was just walking over a small old bridge, he wasn't aware of the danger he was getting into. The bridge was very old, that the foot planks were about to break. And on the other side of the river that split the park in two halves a group of boys were playing baseball. The pitcher threw a VERY hard fastball. So hard, that the batter had to duck and the ball skyrocketed with a tube of metal, bending it. The pitcher blinked, watching the ball fly out of the baseball area. He looked at the batter, who was sweat dropping. The other boys stared at him.

The pitcher had a shaky smile, "I didn't know I could pitch that hard."

The batter responded, scared after seeing the metal tube bend, "And I didn't know you hate me so much."

The fastball was still in the air and was falling directly to an unsuspecting Syaoran. When the young man did notice the ball, he manage to evade it. But by doing that he lost his footing and step on a one of the weakest planks.

It broke.

Syaoran barely had time to shout and fell to the waters below. With his already sick and weak body, the shock of crashing into cold and deep water sent a very painful shock to his system.

_'Sakura... help... '_

Then he blacked out.

**_TBC_**

C.W.: The others are STILL in Hawaii! But Review! (Cliffhanger! )


	2. Sapphire

**Disclaimer:** **Don't own it!**

C.W.: Here's chapter 2.

_**Amazed**_

_**By Cheery Wolf (a.k.a. C.W.)**_

**_Chapter 2: Sapphire_**

'_Sakura... help... '_

The auburn-haired girl's head jerked up when she heard a familiar voice call for help in her mind. Sakura was just ending her slightly traumatic delivery.

'_Syaoran...?' _She felt worry build up inside of her.

The emerald-eyed girl got out of her reverie when she felt a soft hand touching her forearm. She saw concerned lavender eyes watching.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

Not wanting to worry her friend more than she is, Sakura reassured her, "Nothing is wrong, don't worry."

"Then why did you jerk up like that?"

The brown-haired tried to make an excuse, "I forgot to bring Kero's video game and some extra cookies I made! Yeah, that's it!"

Tomoyo got a confused look on her face and sighed, "I don't know why I even bother, but their your problems and with the festival

craziness, I can't really blame you."

So Tomoyo left to order the same boys, but now they were hanging a fried turkey upside down, "HEY, YOU AGAIN!"

Sakura walked up to hide behind a large bush. She opened the yellow backpack she had on her back to see Kero and Spinel Sun (still!) asleep.

"Hey, Kero!" She nudged the little yellow bear awake.

Kero stirred sleepily, "... uh... what... Sakura?"

"Kero, you got to help me! I think Syaoran is trouble!"

"The kid? And how do you know that?" The guardian, now fully awake, asked.

"I heard his voice in my mind!"

Kero was perplexed, "How! To be able to do that a person must have a very deep bond with the other!" ()

"Well, I don't know! It just happened!"

Kero nodded, transforming into his bigger version, the lion, "Then let's go!"

While getting on his back, Sakura asked, "Won't the town see you?"

Kero smiled at that, and said in his deep voice, "They're too busy with the festival, so don't worry!"

They took off into the air. Now flying, she could feel a very faint green-colored aura. She became uneasy by the faintness. Moments later, Kero startled her by shouting,

"Sakura I see something!"

"Where!"

Kero pointed a paw at the river. Sakura narrowed her eyes. Next to the river, she saw a figure washed up on the riverbank. She narrowed and when she recognized the messy brown hair, she almost fell off Kero in horror. With panic in her voice, she ordered Kero to land. The lion obliged. On the ground, Sakura hurriedly got off Kero and ran up to Syaoran. She knelt beside the unconscious young man. What she saw horrified her. He was completely soaked, and God only knows for how long. His cheeks very flushed and red. Sweat matted his brow. Sakura's worry grew even more, that when she gathered his upper body in her hands, she noted that his breathing came irregular and faint. Raspy too.

"Syaoran!" No response. Tears gathered in her eyes. But shook her head. _'Syaoran needs help'_ Sakura thought with determination. Finally regaining her composure, Sakura took out her key and shouted out the order,

_**"O Key Of Stars,**_

_**Power Of Magic,**_

_**Power Of Light,**_

_**Reveal Your True Form To Me,**_

_**I, The Clowmistress,**_

_**Command You Under Contract**_

_**RELEASE!"**_

The small key glowed for a moment and it grew into its staff form. Then Sakura grabbed one of her cards,

_**"Power Card, give me the strength I need to help my friend**_

_**RELEASE!"**_

The card disappeared and in its place stood a little pink-colored girl with Indian style clothes and two ponytails. The card bowed to her mistress and blurred. Immediately Sakura felt the card's power combine with hers. Looking at her friend, she whispered,

"Don't worry, you're going to be alright..." She then grabbed Syaoran's arms and placed them around her shoulders, his head rested on her right one. When she felt comfortable and had a good grip with his legs, Sakura stood up. With her magic and card's enhanced strength combined, Syaoran was light as a feather. Kero, now in his tiny form, flew up to them.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"He doesn't look very good... "

Sakura looked at the sick male on her back, "I know, but I can't take him to the hospital, he hates them! Imagine what would happen if Syaoran woke up in one."

Kero didn't want to think about it.

She thought the same, when suddenly, Sakura felt Syaoran begin to shiver violently. She looked at the guardian with an alarmed face, "Let's take him back to his apartment!"

So they headed there. Sakura cautiously entered the apartment complex. She sighed in relief. Nobody was around. Tara, the work lady, must have gotten an early leave. With the young man on her back, Sakura and Kero raced up the stairs, since the elevator had a sign that said 'out of order'. At the third floor, Sakura used The Lock Card to open the Syaoran's apartment door.

"Kero, shut the door!" she ordered the small guardian. He did and followed his mistress to the bedroom, where she laid the very ill young man on the bed. She worriedly looked at Syaoran,

'_Now what... ?'_

Remembering lessons from her seventh grade health class, Sakura removed the soaked jacket and shirt. Her face was strawberry red when she saw his well-formed chest, but shook her head as she stripped his jeans. Drying him up with a beach towel, she left him with his boxer shorts. Sakura then wrapped some bed sheets around his frozen body. She then ran to the bathroom, where she grabbed a small towel and a medium-sized plastic basin from underneath the sink and filled it with cold water. Sakura, with the items in hand, ran back to the bedroom. When she entered the room, what she saw shocked her.

Syaoran was sitting on the bed, breathing at an uneven rate. Large beads of sweat traveled down his neck. Sakura would have blushed, but when she saw his face,

'_Oh my god... '_

His eyes were glazed, almost to the point where they looked gray. He was very pale and his cheeks had a strong pink hue.

He looked directly at her with those fevered eyes and spoke in whispered voice, "Sakura... "

The girl ran to his side. She placed the basin on the night table and sat on the bed beside the sick young man. She reluctantly placed her right hand on his forehead. She quickly pulled back,

"Syaoran! You're burning up!"

Syaoran looked at her, but suddenly wrapped his arms around himself in severe pain. Sakura's eyes widened,

"Syaoran!"

He passed out and fell into Sakura's arms. On one of the corners of the bed, Kero watched the whole thing in silence. Sakura turned to look at the guardian and noticed the troubled look on his face,

"Kero, what's wrong?"

Kero looked at his Mistress, "I don't know how to tell you this Sakura... "

"What! Tell me!"

Kero took a deep breath, "This is rare sickness that only affects sorcerers. I noticed it at once after seeing his eyes. Any normal sorcerer that is afflicted... "

Sakura was in a panic, "What... WHAT?"

Kero's next words struck Sakura like lightning.

"... can die from it."

_**TBC**_

C.W.: Review! (Another Cliffhanger! )


	3. Emerald

**Disclaimer:** **I... DON'T... OWN... IT... !**

C.W.: I'm SO sorry about the tardiness!

Kero: Why is that?

C.W.: Semi writers block, Christmas shopping, not getting enough sleep, everyday life, but especially final exams, need I say more? I got a lot more.

Kero: Wide-eyed

C.W.: Anyway, enjoy!

_**Amazed**_

_**By Cheery Wolf (a.k.a. C.W.)**_

_**Chapter 3: Emerald**_

"...die...?" Sakura stuttered in shock. She was about to push the subject further, but the small guardian stopped her,

"Before you go frantic with the questioning, let me first tell you this, its curable."

A small wave of relief passed through Sakura, but she was still worried, "Really!"

Kero nodded, "But it requires a very long and careful procedure. First of all you got to stay alert of the symptoms. Each one is worst than the last."

Sakura paled at that. Looking at Syaoran in her arms, she saw that he was shivering even more violently, his face was extremely flushed and she could barely hear his breathing. Kero perched himself on top of his mistress's head. He sighed, "Its a sorcerer's disease alright."

She carefully placed Syaoran back on the bed. From the small basin, Sakura grabbed a small tissue, soaked it with cold water and placed it on his forehead. She hoped that would at least help slow down the fever. After doing that, she stood up, walked over a small folding chair, grabbed it and set it beside the sick sorcerer's bed. She looked at Kero in very serious way, who was now sitting on her hand,

"I want you tell me everything you know about it. Right NOW!"

The guardian nervously looked at her and was afraid that she might squeezed him to death, "Well, from what I recall in Clow Reed's study notes in the past its called the Dream's Void."

Sakura was puzzled, "But how did he acquire it?"

"You know that every sorcerer or sorceress has a limit in magic powers like a meter gauge when it's full?"

Sakura nodded.

"I'm guessing its because he has a lot more magic than he can handle. Excessive training in magic and battles tend to do that even to the best magic users, but what started it? He had to be very weak in terms of health."

Sakura thought for a moment, "Wait, last night Tomoyo had a reunion at her house concerning the Clover Rain festival, it was raining so hard, she gave me a ride home, the rest had someone to picked them up, she offered Syaoran a ride but he declined it, so he had to walk to his apartment after we finished. He must've caught a cold and that... "

"... turned into this." Kero finished.

"What more?"

"Well, there are five stages to the Dream's Void. First stage is like a small normal cold. Second stage is the stage the kid is in now, its something like pneumonia... "

"WHAT!"

"... Its also the color changing in the eyes." Kero cleared his voice, "Third stage is abnormality in the victim's mythical abilities."

"Hoe?"

"Out of control magic powers." The guardian stated plainly.

"HOE!"

"Fourth stage is... "

Sakura urged him on, "Uh-huh... "

"... Like its own name, dreams."

"?"

Kero had a serious look, "Exactly like I said, dreams, realistic dreams. So realistic, that if something drastic happens in them, something like a severe injury. For example, cuts, bruises, broken bones and so on. They reflects themselves on his real body."

"Also like sleepwalking?"

"Its depends."

"On what?"

"The victim's level of expertise in magic."

His mistress choked, but kept listening,

"And lastly, the fifth stage is pretty basic."

"How basic?"

"Let me put it this way... death." Kero said nervously.

"!"

After seeing Sakura's shocked face, Kero continued, "Our main concern right now is to keep his body warm and head cold."

Right after he said that, Syaoran broke into a violent coughing fit. Sakura practically jumped from her seat to the bed. Seconds later she managed to calm him by stroking his chest. Seeing that Syaoran had calmed down, she let out a sigh and turned to Kero.

"I'm trying to lower the fever, and his shivering is getting worse despite all the covers I put on him."

Kero hopped off her head and hovered beside her. He thought for a moment. Then snapped his fingers, "Why don't you use your cards. There should be a card or two that can help."

Immediately, Sakura got up, grabbed the cards from her backpack and spread them on the floor. She looked at them, but before she could even pick one, her magic senses went overload.

"Sakura! Look Out!"

At Kero's shout she rolled out of the way, dodging an incoming blast. It destroyed almost the entire wall to the outside. Right before the blast, the cards automatically flew into her pocket, since her backpack didn't survived. Her senses kicked in again. This time she summoned The Fly card. With little concentration she made the wings appear on her staff instead of her back. She flew outside.

"Kero!"

The guardian, a little shaken, cried out for under the semi burned bed "It's the kid, he's entered the third stage and is almost at the fourth one! Ack!"

His tail caught fire.

Hovering just outside the destroyed wall, she saw inside. Her face paled when she saw Syaoran was standing up, leaning against the closet doors on the other side of the room. His green aura was chaotic around him, his clothes were shredded, his hair messier than usual. But when she saw his eyes, it broke her heart. Their golden color had disappeared completely, now they were replaced by a feverish bright silver color.

Sakura broke out of her reverie when she saw a green ball of magic energy formed in front of Syaoran, who as if possessed, lifted his arms and shot it directly at her.

Her instincts kicked in and lifted her right arms,

_**"Shield Card, protect me from the coming danger**_

**_RELEASE!"_**

A shield in the form of a bird appeared in front of her. The ball of green energy collided against The Shield. The impact was so strong, it threw Sakura a couple of meters away in the air. Kero, with his tail a little singed, flew behind her.

"Sakura, are you okay!"

Sakura regained her balance, "I feel like I went through the Final Judgement all over again. When did Syaoran get so strong!"

Kero landed on her shoulder, "It's the Dream's Void! Whoa!"

Another blast rushed past them. Sakura saw Syaoran slump to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Syaoran!" She was about to fly to him, to take him in her arms, but Kero stopped her.

"No Sakura! He's too dangerous in that state."

"But... " She was about to protest, but Kero cut her off, "Its for your own good and his. Also, I'm suggesting you call Clow Reed incarnate and Tomoyo and tell them about this."

After hearing that Sakura reluctantly grabbed her cell phone that was fastened to her jean shorts waistline and dialed Tomoyo's cell number. It rang for a moment when a male voice answered,

"Hello, you have reached the slaves of Miss Daidouji hotline and no, this is not an answering message, since Miss Daidouji gave me the task of receiving her messages, I am now her slave operator. Please, if you have a message for her or little o' me, I'll try to get it through to her, thank you. "

Sakura sweat dropped, recognizing the voice, "Eriol?"

She could her a startled 'Ack!' on the other side of the line, "A-hem, Sakura, its you. Just forget everything I said earlier and tell me, what can I do for you?"

"Eriol, I need your help fast!"

"Why?"

"Its Syaoran!"

"What's wrong with my cute little descendant?"

"He's sick!"

"So... he can survive a little cold and..." He kept going until Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She wildly screamed with tears in her eyes, after seeing gashes appear on his arms.

"He has the Dream's Void!"

Silence followed after the statement, some seconds of tension later Eriol's voice asked, "Where are you?"

"Syaoran's apartment. On the other side of the park where you are."

"What color are his eyes?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me!"

"Silver."

"Stage?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran and saw that the gashes now started appearing on his legs.

"Beginning fourth."

"Sakura, listen to me, use The Libra Card to stable him and whatever you do, don't do sudden movements when you're touching him!"

She was puzzled, "Hoe?"

"I'll explain later when I get there. Just do it!"

He hung up. Sakura fastened the phone to her waistline. Kero glanced at her, "What did he say?"

Sakura didn't answer, she simply maneuvered The Fly inside the half destroyed apartment, just meters away from Syaoran. Sakura turned The Fly back to card form, then took out The Libra from her pocket.

_**"Libra Card, stable my friend for as long as you can**_

_**RELEASE!**_

The form of a balance appeared before her, when it suddenly shank into the size of a marble shooting itself right into Syaoran's forehead, making him collapse forward. His appearing gashes stopped spreading and his aura had clamed down for the moment. Sakura rushed to him taking him in her arms. His head was lying on her chest, his slightly opened silver eyes looking blankly. Sakura couldn't hold it in much longer. She cried, burying her face in his surprisingly soft chestnut-colored hair.

'_Eriol, Tomoyo, please hurry, help me...'_

She tightened her arms around Syaoran,

'_I don't want to lose him, I... I...'_

She cried harder as she felt soft feathers around her and Syaoran. She didn't need look up to know that Kero transformed into his real form to cover them from the chilly night air since the whole ordeal lasted until three hours before midnight.

'_I love him so much.'_

_**TBC**_

C.W.: Now that was long...phew...

Kero: playing video game You're telling me, this level was longer than I thought!

Cheery: Neigh! steps on his tail

Kero: YEOW!

Spinel Sun: continuing the game This is interesting...

C.W.: Oh well. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!


	4. Topaz

**Disclaimer:** **Do not own Cardcaptor Sakura!**

C.W.: Kero!

Kero: snoring

C.W.: vein popping Kero...

Kero: ZzZzZzZz...

C.W.: singsong voice Cheery...!

Cheery: Neigh! throws Kero into a pool

Kero: AHHHHHHHH!

_**Amazed**_

_**By Cheery Wolf (a.k.a. C.W.)**_

_**Chapter 4: Topaz**_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a pair of lavender eyes.

"Tomoyo...?"

The owner's eyes gave a sigh of relief as her best friend woke up. She was very startled when Eriol came running to her at the park, saying that Sakura and Syaoran were in trouble. Even more, when she saw them knocked out inside Syaoran's blown up apartment. Without wasting time they took them to Eriol's mansion.

Sakura suddenly sat down with wide eyes, "Tomoyo! Where's Syaoran!"

Tomoyo was hesitant at first but decided to tell her the truth, "After finding both of you in the apartment Eriol took Syaoran to his mansion and left me to tend for you and to bring you later."

Sakura couldn't calm her fast beating heart, "Where are we? How long was I out?"

"We're in a guestroom in Eriol's mansion and you were out for 4 hours."

Sakura was about to ask more, but she heard knocking on the door, "May I come in?"

Both girls recognized Eriol's deep voice. Tomoyo spoke, "Yes."

Her blue-haired boyfriend came in with a serious look on his face. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside the two girls. He then turned his head toward Sakura.

"Sakura... I'm not going to waste any time."

Sakura didn't like the tone of his voice, "Is it about Syaoran?"

"Yes... he's in a coma..."

The auburn-haired girl gasped and looked down, tears gathering in her eyes. Without looking at Eriol nor Tomoyo she choked out,

"Can I see him?"

Eriol didn't answer for a moment and looked at Tomoyo, he nodded.

Sakura was lead to the other side of the mansion and stopped in front of large double doors similar to her temporary resting room's. She looked at Eriol. He nodded, "I'll give you ten minutes. We'll enter later to explain what's happening, okay?"

She nodded and entered.

The large doors shut behind her. She slowly walked to the beautiful large bed, filled with dozens of pillows. Sakura sat down and glanced at Syaoran. Tears streamed down her cheeks. He looked dead. His breathing was very shallow. She placed her hand on his forehead. His skin was very pale and clammy. It broke her heart to see him so vulnerable. So unlike the brave warrior image he gave when they were catching the Clow Cards. And his eyes, his gorgeous amber/gold that were replaced by a haunting silver void. The two orbs were slightly open staring at some unknown presence. His arms and legs were bandaged, covering the horrible gashes she saw appeared earlier. She held his bandaged hand tightly, scared as if he would slip away.

Sakura was slightly startled when Eriol entered the room.

'_Time flies...'_ She mused.

The sorcerer sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

"Tomoyo had to go to the park since she is the organizer. I stayed behind to help both of you. Kero, Spinel Sun and Nakuru are in the living room if we need them."

The young Clow Mistress glanced at him, "Thank you."

Eriol nodded, "I take it that Kero told you about the Dream's Void?"

The emerald-eyed girl nodded. She laid her head on Syaoran's chest.

"But he didn't tell you that there's a way to save him."

Sakura lifted her head and looked at Eriol with hope in her eyes, "Really!"

"It's very risky..." But Sakura cut him off, "I'll do whatever it takes."

Eriol knew he couldn't argue with her.

"Since The Libra card has him temporary stabled in the fourth stage, the dreams stage, you need to enter his dreams..."

"Enter his dreams?"

Eriol thought for a moment, "If I remember correctly The Dream's Void turns the excess of magic into a entity that shows you're worse fears and experiences of the victim's life. It torments their mind until it gets to a level where the victim can't take it anymore... they die..."

"How!"

"Use The Dream card. But I must warn you once you're inside, you can't come back out unless you get him out of the coma."

They went silent for a moment when suddenly, Sakura felt something sticky under her hand. She looked down at the comatose young man and gasped. Bloody scratches appeared on his face and neck.

"Eriol!"

The sorcerer quickly stood up. He could feel Syaoran's chaotic aura beginning to show its presence, "The Libra is losing strength, it can't hold on much longer! You need The Dream card! Hurry!"

Sakura didn't understand at first, but it quickly became clear to her. Powerful gusts of wind blew around the room, knocking books and vases. The window glass cracked and exploded into a million pieces.

"Master!" Nakuru's voice was heard as she cast a shield around Eriol. Spinel Sun and Kero, in their 'puppet forms' also arrived.

All eyes widened as they saw Syaoran's comatose body float a few inches over the bed, his chaotic green aura shooting in different directions. His silver eyes were glowing.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her Key and transformed it into its staff forms. She chanted,

_**"Libra Card, stable him once again **_

_**RELEASE!"**_

The balance appeared again and shoot into Syaoran's forehead, making him fall back down on the bed. She chanted again,

_**"Dream Card, take me into Syaoran's dreams, help me save him**_

_**RELEASE!"**_

The guardians and Eriol saw as the gusts of wind disappeared and as Sakura collapse on the bed, her head resting on Syaoran's stomach. Her Key had vanished seemingly going into his mind with her. Kero went into hysterics, flying around the room. Nakuru and Spinel Sun tended Eriol's scratches and helped him up. He looked sadly at the pair on the bed.

'_Good luck Sakura...'_

_**TBC**_

C.W.: Please Review! puppy dog eyes


	5. Ruby

**Disclaimer:** **I. Do. Not. Own. It!**

Kero: hiccup

Spinel Sun: ...

Kero: hiccup hiccup

Spinel Sun: ...?

Cheery: Neigh! holds a sign that says 'ate everything in the fridge last night'

C.W.: sounding VERY angry in the kitchen KERO!

Spinel Sun: oh...

Kero: hiccup burp

_**Amazed**_

_**By Cheery Wolf (a.k.a. C.W.)**_

_**Chapter 5: Ruby**_

The effects of The Dream Card took Sakura by surprise. Pulling her subconscious from her to Syaoran's comatose mind left her dizzy as she felt the almost non-existent wind come to a stop. As her dizziness diminished, Sakura slowly opened her emerald eyes. She looked around and saw that she was standing in the middle of a park. Loads of trees surrounding beautiful a crystalline lake. Couples sitting in benches. Swans swimming in the lake. Parents watching their children play around with their respective pets.

Sakura continue to admire the scenery when all of a sudden she felt a shiver across her body. A teenage boy playing Frisbee with a brown dog ran right through her, as if she was a ghost.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud.

Then as if answering her question, Sakura saw with wide eyes a little chestnut-haired 4 year-old boy being chased by a group of 13 year-olds. At first she thought he was some little kid getting in trouble, but when she saw the piercing amber eyes filled with extreme fear instead of their usual cold glance, she knew who she was looking at.

"I'm watching his memories..." The auburn-haired girl realized.

She continued to watch horrified as the toddler was pushed into the lake and almost drowned by the bigger boys. Sakura was about to call her key, even if she couldn't touch anything. She could at least try. But several familiar voices startled her,

"Mommy! Make it stop!"

"Mommy! Why are you doing this!"

"Mommy! Stop it!"

"Mom!"

Sakura whirled around to find Syaoran's mother, but much younger. She recognized several Li Clan guards wielding lances, swords, etc. standing around the woman. Sakura looked down and saw three nearly identical 10 year-old girls and a fourth 15 year-old girl. They had tears in their eyes and watched as their little brother was being abused in the lake. Sakura thought that the Li Clan leader was going to send one of her guards to scare the 13 year-old, but what came out of her mouth took Sakura by complete surprise,

"I will do no such thing."

The little girls cried even more. The tallest of the four shouted, "But why!"

Her mother glances at her with stern look, "Fenmei, for disrespecting me you are close in getting punishment. As for your question, Xiao-Lang is in training, he will receive any preparation necessary to see that he is worthy to be the leader of the Clan. You cannot intervene with the laws of the Council, is that clear?"

Fenmei looked at her mother with murderous glare, "Dad wouldn't do this, even because of those stupid laws he wouldn't do this!"

The girl received a hard slap. Her sisters backed away from the two watching their mother slap their oldest sister.

"Fenmei, never mention your father in my presence, he was a fool! Going against the Clan, going against my beliefs, he deserve to die because of it! One more outburst from you and I will be force to disown you from the Clan!"

The 15 year-old girl glance at her mother for a moment when she said, "Fine! Disown me! I don't care! From this day forward you are not my mother! And for your information, if the crackpots of that Clan hadn't killed Dad, he would have made a better parent than you! I'm leaving forever the Clan, but you will see again in the future, I swear!"

With that the former Li girl walked away from them, but not before glancing at her brother, who was struggling to stand up in the shallow part of the lake.

"Don't worry brother, even if it takes me a lifetime I'll fight for you..." Fenmei whimpered softly, but Sakura heard the words, then she left the park.

Sakura stood there with tears streaming down her cheeks; several questions ran across her mind.

'_This is the Li Clan? People who kill opposing parents and let the children go through torture?'_

'_This is Syaoran's childhood?'_

'_Is this the reason why he's was so cold?'_

None of this made sense to her. She thought Syaoran's mother was so kind ever since she meet her in the trip to Hong Kong several years ago. No wonder Syaoran was so scared of her. His so-called mother drove away his most caring sister and made the Council kill his father. But she had no time to think about, when the scenery changed from the park to what it looked like a torture chamber straight out of the horror movies. The girl gazed around for a while, when she heard pain-filled screams. She followed the sounds through the dark hallways. When she found the source, the scene before her almost made her fall to her knees in shock and horror.

A big muscled man had a 9 year-old amber-eye, chestnut-haired boy being grabbed from the neck against the wall. A slightly older Yelan Li watching with an indifferent gaze.

"Mommy! Help!" The little boy cried, looking helplessly at his mother.

"Xiao-Lang! As the leader of the Clan and with the approval of the Council you will be stripped from your emotions and memories. These 'emotions' have been a distraction to your training. Nothing will stop the Clan from getting what is rightfully ours."

She signaled the muscled man to let him go. The man acknowledged and let the child fall. The boy crashed with the floor, breaking a leg. The woman took out a strip of paper and threw it, hitting the boy on the forehead. Moments passed and then the paper disappeared. The boy had a blank look on his face.

Yelan smiled, "The Council will be satisfied."

She signaled the man to grab the boy to start the training and he followed the leader out the chamber.

Sakura was now on her knees, crying her heart out. She couldn't believe how Syaoran had to live his childhood like that, with a Council and a mother who didn't care, that only cared that Syaoran is trained to be a cold and brutal leader. Sakura shakily stood up, wiped her eyes. She was filled with fury now. How dare they treat him like a puppet!

But then, she was brought out of her thoughts by loud roar. The chamber disappeared and was replaced by a floating platform surrounded by floating rocks. Sakura heard a growl and found a creature that looked like The Thunder Card but instead of being yellow and blue, it was pure black. It was prowling around a small wolf cub. The cub was obviously scared, Sakura realized, seeing how it trembled violently. It glanced for way out, trying to get away from the dark creature. Its eyes then locked with Sakura's. It took her a moment to know who the cub was; she knew those amber eyes anywhere.

"Syaoran!"

She started towards him, but unfortunately the dark creature stepped between them.

"**You will not intrude in this, Card Mistress!"** A voice said inside her mind.

Sakura jump away and brought out her key,

_**"O Key Of Stars,**_

_**Power Of Magic,**_

_**Power Of Light,**_

_**Reveal Your True Form To Me,**_

_**I, The Clow Mistress,**_

_**Command You Under Contract**_

_**RELEASE!"**_

As Sakura finished she asked the creature, "Who are you?"

It laughed out loud, **"Really Card Mistress, you should know by now..."**

Sakura gasped, "You're the Dream's Void!"

In the silence the wolf cub whimpered.

_**TBC**_

C.W.: Another chapter down! The next one is coming soon!

Kero: hiccup

Spinel Sun: ARGH!

C.W.: ...?

Cheery: Neigh!

C.W.: He still has the hiccups!

Cheery: nods Neigh!

C.W.: Please Review!


	6. Opal

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own CCS... I wish I did though... sigh that way I would partially own Tsubasa Chronicle... but they belong to the lovely ladies that are Clamp.**

C.W.: _And here's Chapter 6._

_**Amazed**_

_**By Cheery Wolf (a.k.a. C.W.)**_

**_Chapter 6: Opal_**

Sakura backed up as she saw the shadow walk closer to where she stood. The small wolf cub was trembling hard beneath the shadow. She clutched her key tighter, waiting for an opening to grab the cub and take it to safety.

The shadow smirked, **"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Card Mistress I've heard so much about..."**

Sakura glared at the shadow, "What do you want!"

It chuckled, **"You know what I want Card Mistress..."**

The Shadow leaned down catching the cub in it's claw and with it's left one started to press the cub against the floor as if suffocating him. The cub whined and yipped in pain as he struggled to escape.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Don't!"

She made a move to transform her key, but stopped when she saw the shadow cast a small magical bubble around the cub. With the cub inside the bubble hovered over the platform. As it floated around Sakura could hear the cub's labored breathing caused by the shadow's pressing.

Angry now, she quickly transformed her key to a staff and chanted,

_**"Fly Card, give me wings to soar**_

_**RELEASE!"**_

Wings sprouted from her back and she flew to the small dark bubble in the air. She was about to touch it when suddenly the shadow lunged at her. She dodge and steadied herself in front of it.

"**I don't think so Card Mistress."**

"Let him go!"

The shadow laughed, **"Do you think I'll give the brat that easily. Of all my pathetic victims this brat is the purest soul I ever feasted on."**

"What...?"

"**Why... didn't the guardian and the sorcerer tell you? I get to devour my victims soul and this one has been so exquisite, also let's not forget of the high amount of magic he has locked up. The more my victim has, the tastier the soul is!"**

Sakura didn't even have time to say anything as the shadow started to shoot balls of black energy. She flapped her wings, evading each one. She called the Fire Card and the card's powerful blast hit the shadow dead on, crashing it against the platform. Sakura waited for the dust to settle and when it did the shadow disappeared. She looked around trying to find it and heard something growling from behind. She didn't even turn around when she felt pain. She screamed as the shadow clawed her back, giving her 5 gashes that bleed profusely.

Wincing, she called the Water Card and Freeze Card, combining them she shot several ice balls towards the shadow. But to Sakura's horror, the balls stopped just a few feet away from the shadow. She saw it grin and suddenly the balls were shot in her direction at breakneck speed. She managed to dodge the first batch of ice balls but the last one hit her on the stomach. She gasped and clutched her stomach while trying to maintain her wings. She tried other cards but the shadow managed to send their attacks back at her. The shadow clawed her legs and struck her with such force against the floor she couldn't get back into the air.

"**What's the matter Card Mistress, am I too strong for you? And here I thought that I would get a challenge?" **The shadow taunted, **"But this is going on for too long, It saddens me to finish this but I do want to go back to my feast."**

With her wounds Sakura couldn't maintain her wings. As they disappeared and with Sakura on the floor defenseless, the shadow saw it's chance and baring it's fangs, it opened its mouth and started to gathered black energy into a growing ball. The injured girl tried to get out of the way, but she knew she couldn't.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

'_I'm sorry Syaoran..._

_...for not being strong enough..._

_...for not knowing how much you suffered..._

_...for not going to the festival with you... _

_...for not telling you how much I love you...'_

Seeing the shadow lunge at her, she cried.

Back in the outside world, Eriol and the three guardians watched as tears fell from Sakura's eyes from her position on Syaoran's stomach. The Dream Card floating over them.

Kero was going hysterical flying in circles in the room while Spinel Sun and Nakuru were by their master's side tending to their two friends on the bed.

Eriol had his head on his hands and sighed, "...Sakura is losing."

Kero stopped, "Wha—WHAT!"

Eriol looked at the guardian, "I said, that Sakura is losing against the Dream's Void."

Nakuru's eyes were filled with fear, "Is there anything we can do, anything?"

The sorcerer shook his head, "Sakura has to do this herself and besides the Dream Card can only support one person."

Nakuru hung her head, "I wish there was a way to help."

Spinel Sun sadly watched everything from his place on the small sofa besides the door. Then, all of a sudden, he heard steps going up the stairs across the hallway. At first he thought that it was Tomoyo since she was preparing some food and drinks in the kitchen. But when the door opened a 30-year-old chestnut-haired woman with amber eyes walked through the door. Before Spinel Sun could call out to his master, the women spoke,

"Perhaps I could help with that."

Eriol's head snapped up and glanced at the woman, he stood up in front of the bed. "Who are you and how did you get in here? And where's Tomoyo?"

The woman lifted her hands in peace, "Your beloved is fine and is just coming up with the food and drinks."

As if on cue, Tomoyo entered the room with a tray filled with snacks, coffee and tea. She put the tray on the small table beside the bed and sat down on the sofa with Spinel Sun. She waved at him.

Seeing her Eriol sighed in relief, but still stayed in his position, "You still haven't answered all my questions?"

The woman chuckled, "Well, I let myself in because I have been looking for someone for a long time."

Eriol glanced at her, "And that is...?"

The woman sadly smiled, "Well, for being the reincarnation of Clow Reed, you sure aren't very perceptive, are you?"

At this statement the sorcerer looked at her closely and began to wonder why she looked so familiar. Then, it hit him. The chestnut-colored hair, the amber, the facial aspects. It was like seeing an older female version of Syaoran. But what also caught his was the black raven tattoo on her left arm. It was the symbol of the members that are disowned from a clan. But this raven had green eyes and only one clan used those eyes.

"You—You are from..."

The woman clutched her arm and looked around the room, at Eriol, at Tomoyo, at the guardians and finally resting on the couple on the bed, "Yes, my name is Fenmei Li or just Fenmei since I was disowned from Li Clan and the one I have been searching for the last 15 years is my little brother Syaoran Li."

_**TBC**_

**Author's Note:** Wow... been a long time. And I hope to accelerate this. TT.


End file.
